


After You Stop, You Go.

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future Fic, Returning Home, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: Stopping is the end of all things, some day we'll all stop and never move again. So why is Vivi moving after all these years?





	After You Stop, You Go.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vivi's inner thoughts]

Vivi's eyes shoot open as he takes in a sharp breathe, which causes him to begin coughing. The air around him is warm and stale making it nearly impossible to breath. Vivi looks around but his only source of light is the glow from his own eyes, all he can see is wood. ["I'm in a box!"] If Vivi's skin could go pale it just would have. ["Why am I in a box what's going on?"] The last thing Vivi can remember is speaking to Mr.288, confusion and panic begin to set in, the lack of fresh air begins making Vivi's lungs burn, in turn the poor oxygen is beginning to make Vivi's thoughts fuzzy. Without thinking Vivi places his hands on the lid of the small box, which he can barely do, he begins focusing his go to element, fire, fira, firaga, in Vivi's panicked state he might even be charging flare, he's not sure as the only thought in his mind is. ["Please don't need air!"]

Out of the soft dirt a pillar fire explodes forth sending dirt, rocks, and a small flaming lid flying through the air. A strange stick embedded in the ground gets knocked over by the force of the explosion the hat decorating the stick manages to stay on and gets partially pinned by the stick. Moments later a figure clad in blue drags himself out of the hole.

Vivi surveys the area around his earthy prison, the first thing he notices is the stick and hat on the ground. Upon seeing the hat Vivi feels the top of his head and realizes that the hat on the ground is his, he quickly picks it up and places it back on his head. Of course bending over to pick up the hat made Vivi realize two things, first the ground seems a bit further away then usual, as if Vivi had gotten taller. Second his whole body is sore and stiff.

"Ugh..." Vivi grunts as he rolls out his arms like Zidane does, he stretches out his legs and his neck. Finally he stretches his back out and unfolds his wings... ["...Wings?"] Vivi looks over his shoulder, his eyes widen when he sees a pair of jet black wings coming out of his back.

Vivi turns toward the hole he made in the ground and charges a water spell. When Vivi makes it to the edge of the hole it's already been filled with clear blue water. Vivi jumps in surprise at his reflection in the water. He really is taller, by quite a bit as he is about Zidanes height now. And with a few quick flaps Vivi can confirm that those wings on his reflection are really his. 

"What is going on?" Vivi asks his reflection, but it does not answer. 

Vivi takes a good look at his surrondings for the first time, the area is a lush green forest, tree buildings can be seen nearby. Vivi immediately recognizes the buildings as part of the Black Mage Village, and not far from the town he can see the graveyard... ["The graveyard..."]. Vivi turns back to the now water filled hole as everything suddenly starts making sense. "I stopped..." 

Vivi turns on his heels and bolts towards the village. He begins shouting out all the numbered names he can remember, but much to his dismay all the houses are devoid of any mages or anything of value. The entire village is abandoned, doors and windows are overgrown with vines. Moss, fungus and other plant life are growing out of control in the buildings and elsewhere around town, the village has truly been reclaimed by the forest it was built in.

Vivi soon finds himself sitting on the steps by the graveyard, the grass has grown much longer but no other plants have grown here. There are more graves then Vivi remembers. Vivi stares off into the distant, his mind a blur of thoughts. ["When did I stop? How long ago did I stop? Why did I stop? Why am I alive again?"] The next thing Vivi thinks of sends him back into a panic. ["What if I'm not the only one!?!"] Vivi jumps up from the stairs and dashes into the graveyard. He goes to every single grave and digs them up with his magic similar to how he escaped his own coffin but much neater. 

Hours have passed, the sun is hanging low in the sky and still only one black mage stirs in the village. All the coffins were bare of life or any signs that anything was ever alive inside. Vivi has reyurned to his own grave, which is separated from the rest, it rests on a hill near the graveyard. Unwilling to sleep in the now vacant town Vivi has made a fire and plans to spend one last night ar his own grave. Vivi looks around at the stones that have been built up around his final resting place, they seem to make a decorative wall of some kind. The structure reminds Vivi of Queen Brahne's grave in Alexandria. ["Did the black mages do this?"]... ["Or maybe it was Zidane?"]

The thought of his monkey-tailed friend brings a small to Vivi's face, the first since he awoke. "That's it." 

Vivi walks over to a pile of sticks he gathered eariler. "I'll head to Alexandria." 

He collects up some of the sticks. "Maybe Zidane, Garnet, or Dr.Tot will know what's going on." 

He carrys them back to the fire he made and begins throwing them in. "And even if they don't know..."

Vivi looks at the final stick in his hand and notices that not only is it part of the stick that was holding his hat, it is also the rod he had when he first met Zidane and started their adventure. With a tear in his eye Vivi finshes his thought. "I wanna see my friends again."


End file.
